Chaotic Comedy
by DevilsAssassin
Summary: A comedy about what would happen if a few OC's were mixed in with various anime characters from YYH, Inuyasha, FMA, and Samurai Champloo. Also with a Final Fantasy character.
1. Chapter 1

1.

Shadows spilled across the small home, and the sun rose slowly over the trees. The soft, lush grass covered in dew scented the air with the crisp, clean breath of dawn. Inside, snoring could be heard from the living room, where the white haired full youkai slept with his younger half youkai brother inuyasha snored a storm. Sesshoumaru hadn't gotten much sleep since his younger brother had failed to use the newly invented snore-less medicine that was bought from him at his recent birth day. With dark circles under his eyes, sesshoumaru was greatly relieved to notice that inuyasha had ceased his incessant snoring and closed his eyes falling asleep quickly. Without fail, less than ten minutes later, screaming and jumping, mixed with the sound of shrieks and curses everyone was wide awake and panting fro breath after the vicious awakening of an inuyasha who had found the coffee.

Out of the first bedroom emerged a ragged looking inume, beside a horrified fuu. The second bedroom held mugen, who had obviously been awoken from a good dream (i can only imagine what), and a perterbed jin who had put his glasses on upside down in all of the chaos. The four trudged out to the kitchen to find that inuyasha had also found the sugar cubes. "This...is going to be...the worst four days of all of our lives..." jin remarked to the current situation staring him in the face. You see, anytime inuyasha gets his hands on cafine, of any sort, he remains ecstatic for at least two days, but judging the amount of cafine and sugar displayed across the kitchen floor, he's had at least twice his dose of cafine for a month.

" Ray!...Raven!...Hiei!" fuu panicked at the site of a ravenous, ecstatic inuyasha in front of her.

Just as ray and hiei emerged from their room raven had been walking down the hall and managed to walk straight into the back side of the door blatantly set in front of her. "lovely, just lovely..." raven groaned with rubbing her bottom, " i havent even been awake for two minutes, and i've already got a bruised ass..."

While raven sat there in the hallway hiei and ray hadn't even noticed her and walked out into the living room to see an oblivious, exasperated sesshoumaru hanging halfway off the couch. "I haven't slept...since last tuesday."

Hiei helped sesshoumaru into a standing position and walked him over to his and rays room, " sleep here for a while sess..."

" are...you sure?...that you and ray...won't be using it later?" sesshoumaru joked. Hiei dropped him in the doorway and left with a smirk on his face, but before sesshoumaru was out of hearing distance, "at least you guys are quiet about it... inuyasha... makes inume scream bloody murder..."

Meanwhile, ray had come into veiwing distance of the mochary that was the kitchen. Wide eyed, ray stared at the sugar and coffee mixed together on the floor with foot prints that could only belong to one inuyasha and his other half. As her eyes moved back to the corner all you could see behind the fridge was inuyasha and inumes dog ears, very perky might i add. This is the scene that everyone was left to look at as yusuke finally joined the kitchen veiwing group.

"WHAT THE HELL!" yusuke was obviously the most enthusiastic about the event.


	2. Chapter 2

2.

A yelp and a short burst of laughter emerged from behind the refidgerator, and not but a half a second later inume's eyes along with the 'innocently guilty' eyes of inuyasha peeked above the firdge and gaped at the people all while knowing their thoughts. "jesus...allways goin at it you two, you know...im not using the room anymore inume...you can have it..." fuu stared, twitching.

Inuyasha ran from behind the fidge and pounced at jin who at the last second decided to look just a little on the upset side. "JIIINNNNNNNN! YYYOOOUUURRRR GGGLLLAAASSESSS AAARRREEE ONNNN UPSIDE DOWWWNNNNN!" inuyasha stated.

Inume shyly peered around the corner, "ray...raven...can you come here for a minute?" she whispered in hopes that no one else would hear.

Ray and raven sneaked away from the maelstrom of events that was inuyasha and went to inume behind the fidge. " whats up inume?" raven yawned.

"um well...you see...i have this issue...that i thought i should talk to you about..."

Ray and raven backed away some, "you know...you should really talk to inuyasha about this first, im sure he'd be more then happy to go get all the daipers in the world for ya." ray put her hands up in defense, as did raven, not knowing the reaction that would come from inume.

"WHAT! I COME TO YOU FOR HELP...AND YOU TELL ME TO TALK TO INUYASHA! ABOUT BEING PREGNANT!" everyone heard inume's cocophony and turned their full attention to inume, whom most couldnt even see. Inume had just realized what shed said, and her ears immidiatly went down in a shy surrender to the stares that bored into her through the fridge, she could feel inuyasha's stare most of all.

" oh man...inume...we didn't know, we were just playin around..." said both ray and raven in unison with shocked expressions.

Inume immidiatly perked and trotted off to inuyasha who stared at her abdomen the entire time. "Me too." she held onto inuyashas arm and cuddled up to him knowing that he would be calmer if he could feel her warmth. As long as she didnt pay with his dog ears, he didnt get too ecstatic about feeling inume's body against his.

" Dude...inume...you're pregnant?" Mugen had obviously missed that last episode there. This time it was mugen's turn to feel the heat of the array of blush causing stares. Slowly, he moved behind fuu who happened to be the only other one still confused about the recent conversation. Clutching to her shoulders, mugen peeked over the see that everyone was still staring at him.

" EWWW! MUUUGGEENNNN! DON'T TOUCH MEEE!" fuu jumped around histarically in attempt to remove mugens hands for fear of the dirt that was always contaminating them.

Hiei walked into the room and was somewhat saddened to see that ray hadn't noticed him and even worse, was on the other side of the room. Also to hiei's dismay, the rest of the occupants were conveniently standing inbetween him and the only one he cared to see. Failing miserably while trying to squeeze past then through the small gap created when fuu pushed mugen away, but it was to no avail, because even hiei couldn't manage to fit through a gap that small without pushing fuu and mugen. And ofcourse, knowing hiei..." GOD &$ING DAMNIT! MOVE!" hiei picked a startled fuu up and tossed her into mugens arms, making the opening big enough for him to walk through. By the time he had reached his destination, fuu realized her position and slapped, kicked and punched as best she could to get away from a mugen that was prooving much stronger than she was.

Mugen realized fuu's struggling when she managed a light slap on the face, which mugen took for playful fighting. His suprised eyes met fuu's who wasn't at all pleased with what her struggling had caused, and not to long afterwards mugen and fuu were no where to be found...


	3. Chapter 3

3.

"Jin...you better go save fuu..." an upset sesshoumaru sluggishly joined the rested group. Jin, who was still on the floor was oblivious to the events that happened after inuyasha had decided to play tackle.

" What? where is she?" just then he noticed who else was missing from his close group of friends. "MUGEN!" jin dashed through the living room and into the hall with an unsheathed sword.

" ooo...somebody's got a crush..." inume snickered when jin was out of hearing distance.

Just then, everybody realized the damage that would be caused if jin and mugen were allowed to fight for very long, and decided that it had to be stopped. Ray ran out into the yard to get to the hose, while raven and yusuke followed. Dragging the hose inside, they all elected inuyasha to turn on the water. But, in his hyper state, inuyasha didnt have enough common sense to wait until he was told to turn the water on, so the hose flooded the living room unexpextedly, which in turn caused the leader of the pack to fall right in the range of fire. Inume stood there, her clothes near completly see through with dripping wet hair. "INUYASHA!"

"SIT!SIT SIT SIT!" inuyasha only heard the first one. Then he was out cold, and never even had time to know what he'd done wrong. Hiei ran out to where inuyasha had turned on the water and tried to turn off the hose, but in his frusteration the knob came right off and water shot out of the newly opened hole all over hiei, who now looked very upet.

"RAY!" hiei pouted, "help!"

At the moment, ray was desperatly trying to stop yusuke from peeking at inume, because he immediatly noticed the transaprency in her clothing. Yuskue sat there in frusteration after reaven had joined in and forced him to sit. " Common guys...just onepeek?" yusuke made the best puppy eyes he could and begged for the gift of being able to see inume.

" god what a pervert..." fuu walked out of the room that sesshoumaru had been sleeping in with a partly undone kimono and matted hair. " yusuke, you too..."

"..." yusuke tried to sneak around ray and raven to get a peek at fuu, but before he got to move and inch, ray decided that she would sit on him to make things easier. Yusuke, now laying flat on his back with ray sitting on his chest, could not have a better view up ravens night gown. looking back, ray noticed yusuke was drooling, and his eyes were looking straight up. "RAVEN MOVE!" ray ordered.

"why?.. i didn't do anything wrong.." raven was compltletly oblivious to the fact that she was at the mercy of perverted eyes. Soon enough raven noticed that her seemingly rude friend was sitting on someone dressed in green, but it still hadnt hit her. Still giving her full attention to ray who was at the time completly shocked that her friend would just let someone look at her like that, soon after, her foot began to feel a little wet, but not cold wet, like from the hose that had soked the carpet, but warm wet, like...

"YUSUKE!" raven kicked him hard across the face and he went flying, as did ray. Tangled, ray and yukuse rolled across the floor and hit the wall with a crash. a lamp fell on top o yusuke's head and he passed out. Ray was in the process of trying to remove yusuke's dead weight off of her when hiei walked in, upset that she hadnt come when he called for her, he looked around the room and didnt see ray at first...


	4. Chapter 4

4.

A van sputtered up the poorly made driveway and even at the slow speed it was going, skidded to a halt do to the bald tires it rested on. The van, had seran wrap windows taped on and rust mixed with caked mud all across the bottom of the old, unsafe vehicle. Two figures exited the dying van carrying a bunch of bags in each hand.

One entered the ruins of the living room only to find herself flat on her ass what would definatly leave a butt mark in the carpet. Getting up as fast as she could, rikku tried to get rid of the mark as fast as she could, failing miserably while mooning everyone with a wet bottom in the process. Just as rikku had put her hands in the cheek marks, getting ready to erase them, pride stepped in the door. "..." pride just stared, unsure of what to think about the situation. Rikku looked up from her current position to look backat pride. " is that...a butt mark?" pride questioned the long haired blonde before removing her eyes from the mark, and rikku's hands to look at her face. Rikku's mouth hung open and her eyes were wide showing the shock of what her situation must be.

"..." rikku shook her head in denial. "no..." she blushed a cherry red.

Pride disregarded the denial and looked around the room, from left to right. First, she witnessed an unconcious yusuke on top of a desperate looking ray, who couldnt move yusuke's dead weight. Next, was inume, completly drenched, appearing as though she were not wearing any clothes at all, her face held the infamous puppy eyes that begged for help and a frown that was uncommon for inume. Pride continued the scanning of the room in front of her while feeling that she'd seen it all, hiei stood there, on the verge of tears staring at ray and yusuke, he clearly had no idea that yusuke was unconcious, or that ray couldn't lift him if her life depended on it. Finally, a normal site to pride's eyes, a perterbed raven with red gleaming eyes and clenched fists. Next to her stood sesshoumaru, tired as always, but he seemed a little bit more rested then the days that she had seen him before, his eyes carried more life than what had been displayed earlier.

Now looking to the floor, she noticed the hose, whose rightful place was outside, watering the already green carpet. Pride, had seen enough, and went to pick up the hose after dropping her bags next to rikku's. Just as she was about to pick the hose up, jin and mugen crashed out of ray and hiei's room and ran down that hall, directly at fuu who had no time to get out of their way. both jin and mugen latched arms with the horrified fuu and pulled in different directions, making fuu scream in pain. Since both jin and mugen heard the scream, naturally they blamed eachother and got ready for another vicious fight. Walking casually up to jin, and then mugen, pride let cold water spill on them untill they lost all interest in the other. Meanwhile, fuu had created another butt mark in the carpet that would need some getting rid of. Pride, being the only onenot embarrased as of yet, had the hose stolen by both jin and mugen working together to get pride as wet as they were. Calmly pride took the hose back and walked throught the kitchen and outside to put the hose back.

The livign room party, heard a loud crash and some squeaking, they all knew who hit the floor. Inuyasha, still on his sugar high, had rode pride into the living room like a skate board. Still standing on the unfortuante pride, inuyasha spotted inume just in time to see her running away to get some dry clothes before inuyasha saw her. Now excited, inuyasha jumped off of pride with a start and she slid back a few inches.

Slowly pride got up, pushing herself with her hands and bringing her knees underneath her. Covered in sugar and coffee from the kitchen floor, pride pointed to the front door, " in the van...now!" she barked. Everyone that was able did so, accepts for hiei, who couldnt get his mind wrapped around much of anything accept that yusuke was on top of his woman.

" hiei..." ray spoke for the first time since being tackled by the dead weight on top of her. " i cant get up.." hiei's eyes showed extreme relief when ray spoke.

Hiei, as fast as he could got yusuke off of ray and picked her up off of the floor, which left yet another butt mark...


	5. Chapter 5

Everyone was now piled in van whether it be upside down on top of someone else, or squshed agaisnt the side of the rusty vehicle. Pride drove, with rikku in the front two seats while everyone else had managed to squeeze into the back. sesshoumaru, who no one was near do to the strange faces he'd been making throughout the whole car ride was having some difficulties. His entire body was stiff and his face was concentrated hard on preventing a certain occurance. But, finally, he found that he could no longer hold it in. A very audible squeak exited sesshoumaru's vacinity, the squeak lasted for quite some times then eventually died off in a series of short but still audible puffs. With one last squeak, sesshoumaru's face lost all of its concetration and was replaced by the look of satisfaction and relief.

Inuyasha whistled, "mann, that was a squeaker if i ever heard one, nice sesshoumaru" inuyasha then made a somewhat digrusntled face and every one pushed away, being that he was the closest to sesshoumaru they suspected that he'd cought the smell. Instead, to everyone's horror, inuyasha created a noise that could rival the roar of a giant guerilla.

As a result of everyone pushing away, yusuke was forced into the concious world just in time to hear inuyasha's ghastly attack. Pushing his way to the top of the crowd, and popping his head up to look at inuyasha and sesshoumaru. Yusuke noted what he heard when he was rudely awoken and decided that a contest must be going on between the brothers, and wanted to join. Sadly, nobody cought the smell until yusuke had joined in the 'competition'.

The van swerved off the road and nearly rolled as everyone toppled out coughing and gasping for air. after they had all reacorvered, and were finished eyeing the three that nearly killed them all they noticed someone running towards them in a rush.

"HEYYYY!" the figure said, out of breath from running, and obviously being out in the hot sun for a while. " can i catch a ride with you?" panting when the man arrived, everyone saw no reason not to let him onboard despite the fact that he had a sword, but that was nothing new.

As the group piled back into the van, the man introduced himself as jakotsu. Shaking hands only with inuyasha and sesshoumaru, most thought he was just a little strange accept for yusuke, who was too confused to notice.

Jakotsu had moved imbetween the two brothers, " so inuyasha..." inuyasha was just a little more than uncomfortable, while begging inume with his eyes to notice that jakotsu was hitting on him, and even worse, his hand was inching towards inuyasha's right thigh. Pouting when inuyasha kept looking at some woman instead of the 'hot and sexy man' next to him, jakotsu decided to try a different attempt. " sesshoumaru...why don't you have those unbelievably cute dog ears like your brother?" sesshoumaru was now a little uncomfortable and fidgety at being so close the this hitchiker.

" because inuyasha is only half demon..." sesshoumaru tried to turn her attention back to inuyasha.

"ooo! is that so?" by now jakotsu's hand was crawling up inuyasha's leg, she looked back to inuyasha. " now now don't worry it's only until we can get a room, then you wont have to worry about what these other people think" jakotsu was now reaching for sesshoumaru's leg, which made him repulse into the corner as fast as he could.

Inume was now very upset that nobody had noticed jakotsu eyeing HER inu when he first arrived, come to think of it, she only asked inuyasha and sesshoumaru if he could catch a ride.

" help...help" sesshoumaru was as far into the corner as he could get and jakotsu's hand was dangerously close. ofcourse none of the guys would help because jakotsu was obviously out for something, and determined to get it. What they feared is that he was determined to get it from whoever fell victim. Most of the girls were too horrified to even know what had happened, slowly though, it sunk in to raven when she heard sesshoumaru yelp and jakotsu's fingers rubbed on his bottom for lack of ability to get to his leg.


	6. Chapter 6

6.

"STOP THE CAR!" raven and inume yelled at pride.

Slamming on the brakes for the second time since leaving the house pride jumped out of the car as fast as she could remembering the reason for the side stop last time. Rikku jumped out as well and backed away, while people began falling out of the van due to inuyasha and sesshoumaru who had tears streaming from their eyes. Jakotsu was confused and grabbed on to both inuyasha and sesshoumaru's kimono's. "AHHHH!" the two shrieked as jakotsu pulled them back into the van.

Raven and inume watched their men being dragged back into the claws of jakotsu and regretted ever picking that freakish man up. Just as inume's anger peaked, raven's had also hit the roof. As a result, the van was totaled and jakotsu and quite a few bruises, raven was latched onto sesshoumaru while upset at the same time.

" why didn't you fight back?" raven inquired of both the companions.

"..." sesshoumaru's face remained blank and inuyasha went beat red.

" inuyasha...i didn't know you swung that way..." inume's eyes were huge with awe.

"NO!" inuyasha was now frusterated and angry with inume. "HOW COULD YOU THINK THAT!" inume stared at him as he calmed down a little to allow her room to speak. He began to blush again due to inume's eyes being on him for so long.

" you're blushing inuyasha.." sesshoumaru explained for inume. "why?" this caused jakotsu to perk up as inuyasha blushed deeper.

" oo! i just knew you wanted me too! i could feel it from the second i layed eyes on you, let me relieve your frusteration oh please?" jakotsu daydreamed about inuyasha with hearts in his eyes.

"HEY WAIT WAIT WAIT WAIT!" inuyasha held out his hands in front of jakotsu defensivly.

" yes?" jakotsu wished inuyasha would just shutup and kiss him, but he remained patient.

Inuyasha went red and scratched the back of his head, " i...i like it when you save me inume..." inume's eyes were filled with shock.

"really?" inume walked towards inuyasha, provoking jakotsu's anger.

" don't touch him wench!" jakotsu latched his arms around inuyasha's waist. Causing inuyasha to struggle like no other to get free. "Mehhehehhhhhh" jakotsu snuggled against inuyasha.

" INUUMEEE!" inuyasha has tears flowing out of his eyes again.


	7. Chapter 7

7.

Kicking and screaming inuyasha was dragged back into the wrecked vehicle with inume was getting ready to bust a cap in jakotsu's ass. Stalking towards the van that was no longer slavageable, inume had stolen one of ray's pistols with a full magazine. Inume had ripped open the door to find inuyasha in a rather upsetting position with jakotsu, tears were now gushing from his eyes and he was desperately trying to keep his pants from being taken by jakotsu. "INUMEE!" inuyasha grabbed for her. Completly forgetting about jakotsu, inume was filled with worry for her inuyasha that was never supossed to cry.

Pulling inuyasha out of the wrecked van with a gun pointed at jakotsu to prevent too much trouble, inume closed the van doors and quickly damanded that rikku weld them shut with one of her fire bombs. Everyone was now sitting on the side of the road with no car and no food. Mugen had tried to sneak in the front door of the van and grab the food, but had failed in his sneaking and had to fight for his life to keep jakotsu away from the door emerging with quite a few bruises and jakotsu's sword.

" damn that man and his gayness..." mugen cursed.

" I HEARD THAT YOU BAFFOON! GIVE ME MY INUYASHA AND ILL LEAVE YOU ALL ALONE!...ON SECODN THOUGHT, GIVE ME SESSHOUMARU TOO!" jakotsu demanded from his makeshift prison.

Both inuyasha and sesshoumaru visably cringed and raven grabbed sesshoumaru's arm and held it tightly.

Just then, an out of control car was headed straight for the van, completly unbeknownst to jakotsu. " I'm waiting!" jakotsu was silent for a second more, "Inuyasha! get your cute little doggy ass over here and sess..." the car had hit, dead on.

A huge metal frame crawled from the wreckage, " Brother? where are you?" the massive man held a surprisingly weak voice. "Brother?" as he began to get frantic, a hand emerged from the roof of the car, a metal hand.

" i'm here al...ouch" a blonde boy was taken from the car by his 'brother' in the armor.

" OH HELL! WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!" jakotsu's voice boomed in anger. Everyone was just a little upset about jakotsu still inhabiting their van.

Fuu ran to the newcommers and demanded to know that they were alright, rather forcefully even though she hadn't meant for it to come out so harshly. "heh...yeah were fine, thanks though" the blonde boy answered for the both of them. They both scratched there head/ head piece " so uhh...you guys dont happen to have any transpotation do yah?" he questioned.

"you...just hit it..." jin stated the obvious, which was obviously not so obvious to the oblivious brothers. Their faces dropped in that instant and they loooked to the wreckeage that contained in its mass a very outraged jakotsu. Giving their introductions, nobody knew who the fullmetal alchemist was, stared at them like a couple of insane asylum getaways.

Ed looked over to the wreckage and saw and opertunity to show them who he was. " just watch!" ed ran over to the heap and clapped his hands together then pushed them to the ground. Ofcourse with a name like that everyone was expecting much much more from the blonde boy. When nothing happened, al and ed were dumbfounded and could not understand what had just happened. scratching that back of his head and dancing around nervously, "heh...maybe this is just an alchemy free zone! yeah that has to be it!" ed tryed to convince himself.

Meanwhile, the group had forgotten about them after ed's miserable failure and were all doing there own thing. Jin and mugen were glaring at eachother intensly while fuu tried her best to keep them from fighting. Ray and hiei were playfully bickering after hiei had stolen one of rays shoes when she had sat down out of boredom, it was obvious to anyone who knew them that they would disapear somehwere rather soon. Inume and inuyasha were sitting and inume was latched onto inuyasha and would not let go if her life depended on it. Raven and sesshoumaru were in the same position, rikku pride and yusuke were all bickering about the armored man who called himself al.


End file.
